


Tales from Gratastea: The Dragon-Human (Tales from [REDACTED] Prolouge)

by kenkustanaccount



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Takes place around chapter 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenkustanaccount/pseuds/kenkustanaccount
Summary: Noelle was running her typical messenger route back from the Halidom when Curran had stopped her to deliver an important message to Euden while he was in route from Grams to the Faerie Kingdom. To make sure she knew how urgent it was, Curran had her open the letter and read it.
Relationships: Curran & Heinwald (Dragalia Lost)
Kudos: 2





	1. A Rumored Disappearance

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Tales from Gratastea: The Dragon-Human! This is a sister work to a DND game one of my friends is planning, and is the backstory of the character I will be playing. If you're coming here from the Discord I posted the link to this on, please let me know if anything isn't canon-compliant.
> 
> I have gotten permission from the DM to novelize the campaign once it starts, so Tales from [REDACTED] will start eventually, hopefully by the end of the year.

To Euden, the Seventh Scion:

Me and Heinwald are currently traveling to the border of Grams and Alberia to investigate the disappearance of one of your distant cousins. You’ve probably never heard of him, but if you see what appears to be a human-sized dragon with yellow and orange scales while you’re on your way to your destination, please get in contact with us as soon as possible.

With utmost regards, Curran

“Er… Um...” Noelle, albeit very shocked, quickly scribbled down what she was thinking on a piece of paper. “I thought dragons and humans couldn’t… you know what I mean, right?”

Heinwald quickly interjects.

“Sorry, Noelle, but that’s not what he meant.” Heinwald quickly turns and begins quietly jeering at Curran. “You dolt! Always messing up your colloquialisms! It’s a wonder I’ve put up with it for this long!”

“Ugh, for once I actually understand where you’re coming from. That was a bad explanation.” Curran sighs. “Noelle, what I meant is this. This ‘distant cousin’ of The Prince has a unique mutation of wyrmscale that causes him to have the bodily characteristics of a dragon since birth, which means he runs no risk of dying from a proceeding transformation. Heinwald and I have been occasionally checking in on him since we began hearing rumors of his existence. And judging by what we’ve heard recently, we have reason to believe he’s disappeared.”

Noelle pulls out another piece of paper and begins writing. “But that should be impossible! Even knowing what you’ve told the people of the Halidom, there’s multiple problems with that! First, the only kind of wyrmscale we know exists is the kind that you’ve deduced Phares has! Second, how in the name of Ilia is he even still alive if his body has become that of a dragon? Wyrmscale is a terminal disease!”

Curran mutters to Heinwald, who soon begins to explain things.

“Well, you see, after finding out about the rumors, we contacted Phares personally to see if he could shed any light on the situation. This was about 5 or so years before Dyrenell came back into existence. We recently sought him out again to see if he had any new ideas as to what could be going on. In the meantime, he had gone and done his own investigation into the capital’s texts. He had replied that with the help of Leonidas and someone who he neglected to say the name of, they used recreated tech from before the First Binding War to get blood samples from our disappeared friend. The results showed that not just his mana, but his genetics were that of a human-dragon hybrid, even though he was born to two human parents. Normally, that’s impossible, but due to his special circumstances, Phares was able to deduce that this was a previously undiscovered form of wyrmscale. After looking at various royal medical records, he realized that this has happened before, and that most of the previous people with this mutation were killed by their parents before they even had a chance to live.

“Wow. That’s harsh.”, Noelle says, out loud this time.

“Ok, we don’t have much time left, Noelle. We really have got to be going, because we need to get there as fast as possible to gather as much info as we can. We'll see you later."

"Ok. Good luck, you two!"


	2. We have a case!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curran and Heinwald start investigating, when they're approached by a villager. More questions ensue.

Heinwald sighed. “I wish we didn’t have to take this path every time we went to see this kid.”

Curran replies with “He’s 19 now, Hein. You really shouldn’t treat him like a child, even though he’s never had a chance to leave the castle he lives in. Assuming he really _is_ ok, and the rumors were just baseless. We’re almost there, anyway.”

About 30 minutes pass, and they had made it to Orilon. As soon as they entered the city limits, someone ran up to them, asking for assistance with a problem they were having.

“Oh, thank Ilia you’re here! The last few days have been horrendous for everyone in town. The castle was raided by the Northern Church recently, and a dragon was spotted running away from the wreckage!” Curran is taken aback by the statement. It seems the rumors may have some credence after all.

“Oh, damn it all!”, Curran exclaims. “Heinwald, do you have any paper? We’re going to need to start taking statements.” Heinwald nods and pulls out a fountain pen. “Is everyone in the castle all right?”

“No, unfortunately. The nobles were killed in the attack. The entire town is assuming that the dragon may have something to do with their deaths.”

“Hmm… Hein, it seems we really do have a case. I can’t believe the Northern Church would be so callous-” Just as Curran is about to spill the beans to this random villager, Heinwald starts staring daggers at him. Curran catches on to what Heinwald is thinking. “Well, a random dragon attack is certainly odd. They usually stay away from the immediate area near Grams. I wonder if there’s a more obvious reason that’s going over everyone’s heads. We’ll investigate it. Just be aware that this may be going on for quite a while. For now, just let us handle things.” The villager nods and runs off.

“Curran, it seems like our best option would be to go straight to the ruined castle and see if we can find any information on where Merek could have gone.” Curran noticed that this was the first time Heinwald had used the name of the person they were looking for in ages but decided not to call him on it.

As the two of them headed to the castle, Curran realized that with all the damage to the surrounding buildings, that the Northern Church would have an extremely easy time taking over if they decided to annex Orilon as part of Grams.

“Hein. I have something I need to know if you can do. Since both you and Lathna are connected to Nytharlotep, do you know if you could contact her and pass on a message for her to give to Leif?”

“I’m not sure if I can do that, but I can certainly try. What do you need me to have her pass on?”

“Tell her Orilon needs Alberian soldiers as soon as possible. We can’t risk a takeover while we’re investigating.”

“Wait. How in blazes did you know I was one of Nytharlotep’s vessels?”

“I didn’t, at least until you basically just admitted it to my face. Lathna being the way she is also sort of tipped me off.”

Heinwald has one of the most psychotic looks on his face that Curran has ever seen. “If you tell even a single soul, you are DEAD. MEAT.”

“Ok, ok, geez. Just send Lathna the freaking message.” Heinwald remains uncharacteristically silent throughout the rest of the trip to the castle. As him and Curran approach the castle, another villager approaches them.

“Oh, I’ve been looking for you all day since you got here! I found this near the river.”

“Is this… a horn fragment?”, Curran asks.

“Yeah, it fell off the dragon when it was cornered by Northern Church soldiers and proceeded to jump into the river. It fell onto several things while falling but didn’t even hit the water.”

“So, it just… vanished?”, Heinwald says in a shocked tone of voice.

“Yeah. The horn is all that’s left.”

“That’s… strange.”, Curran interjects. “When a dragon dies, it usually degenerates into mana that fills the surrounding environment. That includes anything that broke off the dragon.”

“So, you think the dragon’s still alive?”, Heinwald asks. The villager nods his head. “Hmm… That is certainly interesting. Curran, I think we may have either a dragon-napping or a spiriting away.”

“Well, we won’t know until we investigate some more.”, Curran points out.


	3. Questions that may never be answered... (End Of Tales from {REDACTED] Prolouge)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding no leads, Curran and Heinwald are forced to give up and decide to make haste back to the Halidom.

Curran and Heinwald had investigated the castle and found nothing of note. The entire place was ransacked. The only thing left was the weapons in the armory, and even then, all that they found was that one of the blades was missing from the inventory.

“It seems like Merek was smart enough to take a weapon with him.”, Heinwald states in a matter-of-fact inflection.

“Thank Ilia for that. It seems like he’s still alive, at least. We just don’t know where the hell he is. It’s a shame that if he makes it back, he’s going to find both his mother and father are dead. That’s honestly not something I’m looking forward to.” Heinwald notices Curran has a very mournful look on his face as he says this.

“This isn’t what you were hoping for, was it?”, Heinwald remarks.

“Well, I wasn’t sure WHAT to expect, but it certainly wasn’t this. Have you heard anything from Lathna yet?”

“Unfortunately, no. I’m not sure if it even worked.”

“Well, we should probably make haste back to the Halidom and see if we can get troops up here. We can’t risk Orilon getting occupied because of this.” Heinwald nods his head in agreement. "Let's just pray he's alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that this is only the beginning of Merek's story. I just wanted to exposit on Orilon a little bit. When Tales from [REDACTED] (I know where the main story is I'm just not stating where yet) actually starts, I'll be sure to post a link to it for anyone who's actually interested.
> 
> If you have any questions about Merek that don't involve his disappearance, and just want to know more about him, please leave a comment and I'll get back to you as soon as possible.


End file.
